


The Perils of Eavesdropping

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Pining, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: With just a few weeks until his and Astoria's arranged wedding, Draco finds himself seizing every opportunity for some alone-time with Potter. And since Potter seems just as eager to spend time together with him, surely there'd be no harm in arriving a bit early tonight?This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020. It can be read as a stand-alone, but will make more sense after readingObligation Weighs Heavywhich takes place one year previous.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65
Collections: Lizzyant Drarry





	The Perils of Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #356:  
> Free-for-all, i.e. any three (or more) previously provided prompts. For this drabble I’ve chosen:  
> 1\. #86:2 Burning  
> 2\. #152:2 Begging  
> 3\. #196:2 Dirty
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

The sweet scent of freshly baked biscuits greets him, followed by muted voices coming from the sitting room.

Draco frowns. They’ve agreed to keep this — whatever _this_ is — secret, and Potter always makes sure to delude his friends, securing their privacy. Why would he suddenly decide to invite someone over tonight?

True, Draco’s a bit early. He usually never is, but ever since he and Harry started shagging, it’s become harder to quell his urges for the sake of appropriate manners.

He approaches with caution, heart racing. Granger’s bushy hair is the first thing he spots through the crack in the door. Then Potter speaks, and Draco’s heart shatters.

“I know you plan to marry someone else,” Potter says, “but before you do, there’s something I want you to know. I’m in love with you. I know I shouldn’t be, but I can’t help it. I’ve tried to fight it for so long, but the more I’ve resisted, the deeper I’ve fallen.”

Draco can’t believe it. He thought they had something special, but apparently…

“And I know I agreed to it, but… Honestly, I’m not sure I’d survive being your dirty secret on the side while you play house with someone you don’t even like all that much.”

Potter’s voice is close to breaking, and Draco doesn’t know what to think.

“I’m begging you to think about what it is you really want. Forget about all expectations for once and follow your heart. Because you don’t have to do this. There are alternatives.”

Potter shuffles to pull something out of his pocket, a small box.

“And I’m not saying you have to be with me either, but I still need to ask…”

Draco flees, eyes burning, Potter’s words chasing him out the door.

“…will you marry me?”

* * *

“One more time? He won’t be here for another ten minutes.”

“No, I…” Harry cards a hand through his hair, ruining Hermione’s work in a heartbeat. “It’ll probably only make me more nervous.”

“Okay.” Hermione gives him an encouraging smile. “Good luck then.”

“Thanks.” He watches her head for the Floo, wincing at the frailty in his voice as he blurts, “What if he says no?”

“He won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about the aftermath, check out [A Fine Day For a Yellow Wedding](/works/25356262) which takes place a few weeks later.
> 
> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
